Ausdauer ?
by Kai-Iwanov
Summary: Meine 1. Fanfiction. Yaoi. Parring Kai x Ray....ich sag nur soviel...Kai ist ganz schön fies....armer Ray
1. Kapitel 1

ALOA...das hier ist meine 1. Fanfiction...also gebt nen ehrlichen Kommentar ab. Ich bin sehr kritikfähig. ( *Ihr Beil auspackt* Also keine falsche scheu *das Beil schärft*  
  
Diklu...Dsicus...Discl...na Ihr wisst was ich meine: Nix gehört mir und mit meiner kranken Fantasy verdien ich leider auch kein Geld.  
  
Rechtschreib- und Interpunktionsfehler dürft Ihr behalten (  
  
Ausdauer !?  
  
„Kai...lass uns doch mal ne Pause machen„ „Hör auf zu jammern, Weichei...wir haben doch eben erst angefangen„ wetterte Kai. „Erst angefangen ? ? ?"ungläubig blickte Ray seinen gegenüber an. „Wir trainieren schon über 1 Std. ... ich kann nicht mehr"Ray lies sich auf die Knie sinken. „Pah...Warmduscher"Kai blickte seinen Trainingspartner verächtlich an. „Steh auf...du benimmst dich ja wie ein Mädchen" „Ich benehme mich nicht wie ein Mädchen"blaffte Ray. Er stand wieder auf und funkelte Kai wütend an. „Na also...weiter geht's... 3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP !"  
  
Kai quälte Ray noch ganze 1 ½ Std. Dann entließ er den vollkommen erschöpften Teamkameraden, der sich gerade noch so in sei Zimmer schleppen konnte, wo er dann erschöpft ins Bett fiel.  
  
Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht wachte Ray auf. Sein Magen knurrte und verursachte einen leichten, jedoch unangenehmen Schmerz. Hunger...kein Wunder bei dem Training Ray schlich leise in die Küche und schaute sich um. Lichte brauchte er keines, da dass Licht des Vollmondes durch die großen Fenster schien. Neben der Spüle stand irgend etwas unter einem Tuch. Neugierig hob er das Tuch an und erspähte ein kleinen Haufen mit Reisbällchen. Sichtlich erfreut über seinen Fund setzte er sich mit den Reißbällchen an den Küchentisch.  
  
Genüsslich mampfte er eines nach dem anderen und bemerke nicht, dass er dabei beobachtet wurde. Nachdem er satt war, lehnte er sich sichtlich zufrieden zurück und schaute aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel war Klar und gab den Blick auf eine schöne Landschaft preis die vom Mondlicht erhellt wurde. „Das ist ja ein toller Urlaub"der Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören. Eigentlich waren die Blade Breakers hierher nach ... gekommen um Urlaub zu machen, doch was hatte Kai daraus gemacht ? Ein Trainingslager! „Ein richtiger Traumurlaub" „Du kannst aber auch bloß jammern"bemerkte eine Stimme aus Richtung der Tür. Ray drehte sich abrupt um. Er sah eine Gestalt am Türrahmen lehnen, die Arme verschränkt. Das Gesicht und ein Teil der oberen Hälfte vom Schatten verdeckt. Dennoch wusste er wer es war. „Gott...hast du mich erschreckt Kai" Kai trat in die Küche. „Selbst schuld...was schleichst du auch Nachts durch die Bude" Ray drehte dem anderen den Rücken zu und schaute auf den Teller vor ihm auf dem noch einige Reißbällchen lagen „Ich hatte Hunger...nach dem Training war ich zu müde dazu" Kai ging in Richtung Kühlschrank. „Und was machst du hier?"Ray beobachtete wie Kai in dem Kühlschrank offensichtlich was suchte. „Durst"mehr bekam Ray nicht zu hören. Kai setzte sich mit einer offenen Tüte Saft an den Tisch. Er bemühte sich nicht erst ein Glas zu holen, sondern trank aus der Tüte. „Sag mal...von Manieren hast du wohl bisher auch nur gelesen was ?" Kai sah Ray schräg von der Seite an ohne die Tüte abzusetzen. Wenn Blicke töten könnten wär' ich jetzt tot vom Stuhl gefallen Kai stellten den Saft ab, ohne auch nur den Blick von Ray abzuwenden. Diesem wurde es langsam etwas mulmig. „Ähm...willst du vielleicht ?" Er schob Kai den Teller mit den übrigen Reißbällchen hin. Endlich wendete dieser seinen Blick ab und schaute aus dem Fenster. Anscheinend nicht Auch Ray sah jetzt aus dem Fenster. Wolken zogen langsam auf und verdeckten den Mond womit es dunkel in der Küche wurde. Ray wandte seinen Blick vom Fenster wieder ab und schaute geradewegs in zwei dunkelrote Augen. Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam ihn. Was hab ich jetzt wieder gemacht ? „Ist was ?" Kai wand seine Blick ab und stand auf. „Nein" Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er aus der Küche. Ray war sichtlich verwirrt. Sein Augenmerk richtete auf die Safttüte die noch immer auf dem Tisch stand. Toll...jetzt soll ich wohl noch seinen Kram wegräumen ? er war jedoch zu müde um lautstark zu protestieren und stellte den Beutel wieder in den Kühlschrank. Noch lange dachte Ray im Bett über diese seltsame Begegnung nach. Ob er was gemerkt hat plötzlich saß er kerzengerade im Bett. Sicher hat er was bemerkt...da müsste er ja schon Blind sein um das zu übersehen  
  
Es war nicht so das Ray einem Training abgeneigt war, aber nicht ,wenn sein Partner Kai war. Er konnte sich nicht Konzentrieren, wenn ihm Kai dabei gegenüber Stand. Lange Zeit wollte er es nicht wahrhaben, doch er hatte einen Narren an ihrem Leader gefressen. Er war fasziniert von dieser Unnahbarkeit die Kai ausstrahlte. Eine typische Reaktion, dass was man nicht haben kann, will man unter allen Umständen er lächeltet bei diesem Gedanken. Auch heute hatte er Probleme als er 2 ½ Std. mit Kai alleine verbrachte. Er sah verdammt gut aus. Die Stärke und Konzentration die sein durchtrainierter Körper ausstrahlte, die Anstrengung die sich in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte. In seine Augen...dort blitzte das pures Adrenalin. Als Ray sich diese Bilder wieder ins Gedächtnis rief, wurde im ganz schwummrig. Doch das verging gleich wieder, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er Kai zeitweise angestarrt hatte. Gott...ich muss ja bescheuert ausgesehen haben. Und wenn ich Glück hab, hat Kai das auch noch gesehen. Das würde zumindest sein komisches Verhalten eben erklären Während er noch so über Gott und die Welt...oder Eher über Kai und wie Gott verdammt gut er doch aussah nachdachte, überkam ihm allmählich die Müdigkeit und er schlief ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von einem lauten Lärm wach. Verschlafen torkelte er die Treppe runter und sah, dass die Haustür offenstand. Draußen schrie Kai etwas und Tyson schrie etwas zurück. Als er nach draußen ging sah er, wie Tyson, Max und Kenny sich verdünnisierten und Kai vor Wut kochte. „IHR FAULEN SÄCKE"schrie er dem Trio hinterher. „Hey...Kai... was ist denn ?" „Diese Schnarchsäcke sind einfach abgehauen" Das hätte ich auch tun sollen Plötzlich wurde er brutal zurück in den Bungalow gezerrt. „Hey was..." Kai zerrte ihn bis zur Treppe und lies in dann los. In seinen Augen brannte die kalte Wut. „Zieh dich sofort an und komm in den Trainingsraum" „Aber Kai..." „SOFORT" Halt am besten deine Klappe Ray nickte eingeschüchtert. Kai stampfte Richtung Trainingsraum und Ray zog sich in Rekordzeit um. Ray rannte in die Richtung in die Kai gegangen war. Als er ankam, wartete der Leader bereits ungeduldig.  
  
„Los fangen wir an"er war immer noch tierisch sauer. „Wollen wir nicht erst mal Frühs...."Als Ray jedoch den Blick Kais auffing verstummte er. „Lass uns anfangen"gab er schließlich resigniert von sich.  
  
„3, 2 , 1 – LET IT RIP !"  
  
Ray musste nun Kais schlechte Laune ausbaden oder besser gesagt, Drigger musste Kais schlechte Laune ausbaden. Dranzer *vermöbelte* Drigger ordentlich. „Kai jetzt schalt mal ein paar Gänge runter,...wenn du Drigger kaputtmachst kannst du dir dein Training sonst wo hinstecken„ Dieser Satz verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht und Kai stoppte Dranzer. Ray holte seinen ziemlich lädierten Blade aus der Arena.  
  
Oh man.... Er verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentar und ging zurück zum Bungalow. Kai schaute ihm nach. Sobald Ray aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, setzte er sich ebenfalls in Bewegung und folgte ihm. Als er im Bungalow ankam, saß Ray schon in der Küche und ersetzte die schadhaften Teile von Drigger. „Das nächste mal könntest du etwas besser aufpassen" „Wie wärs wenn du dich mehr anstrengen würdest...deine Konzentration ist ja noch schlechte als bei einem blutjungen Anfänger" Kai setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch und legte die Füße drauf. Dabei hätte er beinahe eines der Ersatzteile erwischt, wenn Ray es nicht schnell weggezogen hätte. „Pass doch auf" „Mach nicht so nen Aufstand"Kai verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schloss die Augen. „Du hättest wenigstens deine Schuhe ausziehen können"er hörte sich schon an wie Kenny. „Sag mal, willst du mich ärgern?" Etwas bedrohliches lag in seiner Stimme. Doch diesmal gab Ray nicht kleinbei, diesmal hielt er dagegen. „Du witterst auch überall Verrat was?" Beiden sahen sich an. Etwas lauerndes lag in der Luft. Kai stand langsam auf, Ray tat es ihm gleich. „So...„"seine Augen verengten sich „ ...du hälst mich also für paranoid, ja?" „Das hast du gesagt" Kai kam auf ihn zu, Ray wich zurück. Kräftemäßig konnte er es mit Kai nicht aufnehmen. „DAS HAST DU ABER GEDACHT"Kai schlug vor lauter Zorn gegen Rays Stuhl der dann durch die halbe Küche flog. Gott ist der heute empfindlich  
  
„Man jetzt beruhige dich doch mal...so hab ich das nicht gemeint" Doch es half nix, Kai war auf 180. Mensch so schlimm war das doch jetzt auch nicht Mit Entsetzen musste Ray feststellen das es plötzlich nicht weiter nach hinten ging. Verfluchte Wand Kai lächelte teuflisch. „So...nun entkommst du mir nicht mehr„ Irgend etwas beunruhigte Ray, als er diesen Satz hörte.  
  
Er presste sich noch mehr an die Wand. Kai war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. Er beugte sich vor. Ray konnte seinen heißen Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren. Seine Knie wurden weich. Er spürte wie ihm die Röte in die Wangen stieg. Er konnte Kai nicht in die Augen sehen und blickte zur Seite. Ihm war es unangenehm, dass er ihn so sah. Kai stützte sich mit seinem linken Arm an der Wand ab, zwei Finger schoben sich bei Ray unters Kinn und zwangen ihn Kai anzusehen. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich. Ray stockte der Atem, als er Kai so nahe war. Wenn er mich noch weiter so ansieht passiert noch was ganz schreckliches Er war so damit beschäftigt seine Selbstbeherrschung nicht zu verlieren das er nicht bemerkte, dass ihm gerade etwas ins Ohr geflüstert wurde.  
  
„W...was ?„ „Ich sagte: Du sieht süß aus, wenn du rot wirst„ schnurrte Kai ihm ins Ohr, sodass es Ray einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
  
Sein ärger scheint verflogen zu sein versuchte Ray nüchtern zu denken Er schnappte nach Luft, als er etwas an seinem Hals spürte, dass bis unter sein Kinn wanderte. Er starrte sein Gegenüber fassungslos an, als dieser sich genüsslich über die Lippen leckte. „W...was soll...das ?„ „Jetzt tu nicht so also ob du das nicht wüsstest..."in Kais Stimme schwankte ein wenig Verärgerung. „...oder glaubst du ich sei Blind" Ich hatte es gehofft Ray schluckte. Er schelmisches Grinsen breitete sich um Kais Mundwinkel aus. „Ah...bin ich unserem kleinen Tiger etwa auf die Schliche gekommen ?" Ray stöhnte leise auf als sich Kais rechte Hand auf Wanderschaft begab. „Ich seh schon...das wird noch richtig interessant"Kai leckte mit der Zunge über Rays Lippen. „Kai...bitte...lass das" Kai stoppte seine Aktivitäten und war sichtlich überrascht über diese auffordern. „Das ist nicht dein ernst oder?" „....ich...ich..."  
  
Sein Körper wollte nicht das Kai aufhörte, doch innerlich sträubte er sich gegen diese Art der Berührungen. Macht er sich vielleicht über mich lustig ?....Macht er sich einen Spaß daraus mich so zu quälen? Sein Teamkamerad schien ja durchaus bemerkt zu haben, dass Ray mehr für ihn empfand als nur Freundschaft. Er kannte Kai und er wusste, dass er durchaus eine sadistische Ader hatte.  
  
Kai lies seine Hand abermals ihren Weg nach unten bahnen. „Ich sagte, du sollst aufhören. Das ist nicht witzig" „Oh glaub mir, ich währe auch äußert gekränkt, wenn du jetzt Lachen würdest"schnurrte Kai. Seine Lippen streiften Rays. Er macht mich noch wahnsinnig Sanft berührten Kais Lippen seine. Zaghaft, schon mehr prüfend wie der andere darauf reagiert. Ray stand unter Schock, er rührte sich keinen Zentimeter. Immer wieder wiederholte Kai die sanften Küsse und wartete darauf, dass Ray irgend etwas tat.  
  
Ray zögerte noch einen Moment bis er Kais Küsse erwiderte. Inzwischen hatte Kais Hand ihr Ziel erreicht und fing an *ihn* leicht zu massieren. „K...Kai" „Schhh..."er verschloss Rays Lippen mit einen, diesmal fordernden, Kuss und seine Zunge bettelte um Einlas.  
  
Ray spürte etwas in seine Shorts gleiten. Er krallte seine Finder in Kais Schultern, als dieser mit festen Griff sein Glied umfasste und zaghaft anfing an dem Schaft auf und ab zu streichen. Wenn er jetzt aufhört, bring ich ihn um Ihre Lippen lösten sich von einander und Ray konnte sein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
  
Kais zweite Hand, mit der er sich bisher an der Wand abgestützt hatte, wanderte unter Ray Shirt. Jetzt war alles aus. Ray drängte seinen Unterleib gegen Kais. Dieser unterbrach seine Aktivität in Rays Shorts und unter dessen Hemd. An ihm war das alles auch nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen.  
  
„Dreh dich um" Ray sah ihn etwas erstaunt an. „Was ist? Willst du nicht?"  
  
Was für eine Frage das war genau das was er wollte. Nur hätte er nie gedacht, dass Kai wirklich so weit gehen würde. Kommentarlos drehte Ray Kai den Rücken zu. Kais Hände umschlossen seine Hüfte und zogen langsam Rays Hose bis zu den Knöchel runter. Sanft strichen Kais Hände seine Beine entlang. Eine wanderte zu Rays Bauch die andere zu Kais Mund der zwei Finger befeuchtete. Ray genoss zu sehr die Streicheleinheiten als das er bemerkt hätte wie die Finger sich ihren weg zu einer ganz bestimmten Stelle bahnte.  
  
Erst als sie dort ankamen bemerkte er was Kai vorhatte. Langsam drangen sie in ihn ein, was Ray mit einem lauten Stöhnen quittierte. Zuerst Schmerz dann Lust durchströmten seinen Körper. Er fing an sich den Bewegungen anzupassen. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.  
  
Doch dann reichte ihm das nicht mehr aus. „Ka...Kai..."es war kaum mehr ein Flüstern. „...ich will dich..." Ein zufriedenes lächeln zog sich über Kai Mundwinkel. Vorsichtig drang er in Ray ein. Verzweifelt suchte dieser irgendwo Halt, was an der Wand jedoch nicht möglich war. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und stemmte sich gegen Kai.  
  
Schnell fanden beide ihren Rhythmus. Kai krallte seine Finger in Rays Haare unterdessen umschloss seine andere Hand dessen Hüfte. Während Kai anfangs noch vorsichtig mit Ray umging wurden seine Stöße mit der Zeit immer schneller und härter. Ray bekam kaum noch Luft, seinen Stöhnen wurde allmählich erstick durch den Luftmangel. „Kai...ich...ich...kann...nicht mehr" Kai reagierte nicht darauf und lies seine Hand von der Hüfte zu Rays Glied gleiten. Dort fing an auf und ab zufahren. Ray wurde langsam Schwindlig. „Kai...bitte...ich"seine Knie gaben nach. Kai hielt ihn fest und stoppte kurz. „Du hast aber auch keine Ausdauer"flüsterte er Ray ins Ohr und begann wieder sich langsam zu bewegen, nachdem Ray wieder etwas zu Atmen kam.  
  
Diesmal jedoch war Kai etwas rücksichtsvoller. Ray durchfluten Dutzend von Gefühlen und er hoffte, dass es nie aufhören möge. Er spürte, dass Kai sich eng an ihn presste. Er vernahm das lustvolle Stöhnen nah an seinem Ohr. Eine neue Flut der Erregung überkam ihn.  
  
Ray wandte seinen Kopf nach hinten, ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut und Ihre Zungen schienen sich zu duelliere. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand durch Kais Haare und krallte sich dort fest.  
  
Als Kai zum erlösenden Höhepunkt kam, biss er Ray leicht in die Schulter um seinen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Ray war davon so überrascht das ihm der Atmen stockte und seine Hand noch tiefer in Kais Haare grub. Mit einen heiseren Aufschrei wurde auch Ray erlöst. Sie harrten noch einen Augenblick in dieser Stellung aus, bis sich Kai von Ray löste und begann seine Kleidung etwas zu ordnen. Ray hingegen rutschte an der Wand entlang und blieb keuchend auf dem Boden sitzen.  
  
Als er zu Kai aufblickte lies dieser gerade genüsslich seine Zunge über seine Hand gleiten um die weiße Flüssigkeit aufzusammeln die Zweifelsfrei von Ray stammte.  
  
Beschämt wich er dem Blick ,den Kai ihm aus dem Augenwinkel zuwarf, aus.  
  
Als dieser das bemerkte ging auf Ray zu und setzte sich vor ihm in die Hocke. „Was ist...?"fragte dieser verlegen und immer noch nach Luft ringend. Der gefragte beugte sich vor und leckte ebenso genüsslich über Rays Lippen wie eben über seine Hand. „Du schmeckst gut..."Es war nur ein flüstern, Ray spürte den heißen Atem Kais auf seinen Lippen und plötzlich überkam ihn wieder diese Verlangen nach dessen Körper. Kai bedeckte Rays Hals mit Küssen. Leidvollen Stöhnen er auf. „Bitte Kai...gönn mir doch mal ne Pause"quengelte Ray. Kai sah seinen Gegenüber durchdringend an. Dann lächelte er. „Du hast aber auch wirklich keine Ausdauer. Da müssen wir noch dran arbeiten" Er strich mit seiner Hand über Rays Wange und lies seine Lippen auf dessen ruhen.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.... 


	2. Kapitel 2

So hier ist Teil 2... ob es noch ne teil 3 gibt bleibt offen...wenn mir noch was einfällt und die Nachfrage groß genug is wird ich noch eines schreiben  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Ein greller Blitz erhellte das Zimmer gefolgt von einem lauten Donnern.  
  
Ray saß kerzengerade im Bett.  
  
Er verspürte einen stechenden Schmerz im Kopf worauf er sich wieder in die Kissen fallen ließ.  
  
Sein Blick schwenke nach rechts. In leuchtend grünen Ziffer flimmerte die Uhrzeit vor seinen Augen.  
  
2:00 Uhr morgens...na toll schon seit 2 Std. lag er im Bett und konnte nicht schlafen und jetzt gabs auch noch ein Gewitter.  
  
Ein starker Wind pfiff um die Ecken des Bungalows. Die Regentropfen wurden von ihm regelrecht gegen die Schreiben geworfen so das es sich anhörte als würde jemand kleine Kieselsteine gegen das Fenster werfen.  
  
Das erleichtert das einschlafen ja ungemein genervt setzte er sich auf was wieder mit diesem penetranten Schmerz bestraft wurde.  
  
Scheiße tut das weh er massierte sich rechts und links an der Schläfe.  
  
Ein Aspirin wäre jetzt nicht schlecht  
  
Als er aufstand wurde ihm mit einem mal so schwindlig, dass er zurück aufs Bett viel.  
  
Immer langsam Ray...sonst wirst du mehr brauchen als nur ein Aspirin  
  
Zwar ein wenig wacklig auf den Beinen machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Als er in der Tür stand zog eine gewisse Stelle an der Wand seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
  
Ray bekam eine Gänsehaut als er seine Gedanken zwei Tage zurückschweifen ließ.  
  
Hitze durchflutet seinen Körper. Er lies seine Hand an der kühlen Wand entlangstreichen.  
  
Seit diesem Tag hatte Kai Ray mehr oder weniger ignoriert.  
  
Er ging kurz nach dem Frühstück weg und kam erst Abends wieder und verzog sich dann gleich in sein Zimmer.  
  
Irgendwie versetzte der Gedanke an Kais Verhalten Ray einen schmerzhaften Stich in der Brust.  
  
Er verstand es nicht. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt auf der Stelle zu Kai gegangen um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Doch er traute sich nicht. Was wenn er ihn auslachte und so nen Spruch brachte wie: Du glaubts doch nicht das da was ernstes dahinter war.  
  
Er bezweifelte das Kai ihm eine plausible Erklärung für sein Verhalten offerieren konnte.  
  
„Auch noch wach ?". Jemand schaltete das Licht an.  
  
Geblendet von dem Licht tanzten lauter bunte Punkte vor Rays Augen.  
  
„Oh...du bist es Max".  
  
Er lächelte Ray an und setzte sich an den Tisch.  
  
„Ich hasse Gewitter".  
  
„Mhm...". Ray suchte in den Schubladen der Küchenspüle nach dem Aspirin.  
  
„Was suchst du ?".  
  
„Ich hab Kopfschmerzen...".  
  
„Da suchst du an der falschen Stelle". Der Blonde stand auf und ging zum Schrank Gegenüber der Spüle. Zielsicher griff er in die Schublade und warf Ray die Tabletten zu.  
  
„Du wirst doch nicht krank oder ?".  
  
„Nein...kommt sicher von dem Wetterumschwung. Heute Morgen war noch richtiger Hochsommer" Beiden setzten sich an den Tisch und sahen gespannt zu wie sich die Brausetablette in einem Glas Wasser auflöste.  
  
„Hey...ich hoff mal du bist nicht sauer das wir ständig abgehauen sind".  
  
Ray wunk ab.  
  
„Schon Ok...so hatte ich wenigstens Ruhe vor Tyson".  
  
Beide lachten.  
  
„Ich hoff mal, Kai hat dich deswegen nicht zu hart rangenommen".  
  
Ray spürte eine leichte röte ins Gesicht steigen. Sicher hatte Max das anderes gemeint, dennoch konnte Ray die Bilder nicht zurückhalten.  
  
Er gähnte und versuchte somit, seine Verlegenheit mit Müdigkeit zu tarnen.  
  
„Ich geh ins Bett. Gute Nacht".  
  
„Öh...ja. Gute Nacht".  
  
Die Nacht verlief genauso schlaflos wie sie angefangen hatte.  
  
Verschlafen torkelte er die Treppen runter in die Küche.  
  
„Was...?" er rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.  
  
Sein Herz schlug ihm bis in die Kehle.  
  
„M...Morgen".  
  
Der Angesprochene drehte den Kopf.  
  
„Morgen" brummte Kai zurück und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück.  
  
Ray zögerte, setzte seinen Weg jedoch in Richtung Kühlschrank fort.  
  
Das erste mal seit Tagen das ich ihn mal wieder seh... ,er könnte hüpfen vor Freude.  
  
Er war so in Gedanken das er nicht merkte, dass er schon seit Minuten vor dem offenen Kühlschrank stand.  
  
Ebenso entging es ihm, dass sich Kai von hinten näherte.  
  
„Wenn dir warm ist solltest du kalt Duschen...das ist billiger" , er war nur wenige Zentimeter von Rays Ohr entfernt, als er das sagte. Kai drückte gegen die Tür und entzog sie so Rays Griff, um sie zu schließen.  
  
Ray spürte wie der Andere immer näher kam. Kai stemmte sich mit beiden Armen am Kühlschrank ab und versperrte Ray den Weg zur Flucht, die der jetzt gerne angetreten hätte.  
  
„Ähm...ich...mir...ist nicht warm. Tro...trotzdem danke für den Tipp". Wr versuchte es wie einen Scherz aussehen zu lassen.  
  
„Schade...denn mir ist ziemlich warm". Ray schluckte „Oder jeher gesagt ist mir ziemlich heiß".  
  
„Ach...ach ja" , sein Körper begann zu beben. Nach dieser intimen Nähe hatte er sich gesehnt.  
  
„Sag mal...". Kai horchte auf.  
  
„Warum bist du mir aus dem Weg gegangen ?".  
  
Er vernahm er leises Lachen.  
  
„Was heißt aus dem Weg gegangen? Ich wollte dir die Möglichkeit gegeben, an deiner körperlichen Verfassung zu arbeiten, denn so leicht wie letztes mal wirst du mich nicht mehr abspeisen können. Der letzte Teil hauchte Kai Ray ins Ohr. Eine Gänsehaut überzog dessen Haut und die Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht.  
  
„Ich...ich hab noch was zu erledigen".  
  
Ray duckte sich schnell unter Kai Armen durch und lief die Treppen hoch.  
  
Oben angekommen atmete er erstmal tief durch. Ihm war heiß und schwindlig. Kai hatte für ihn seinen Reiz keinesfalls verloren. Ganz im Gegenteil. Doch wieso ist er dann weggelaufen? Das Angebot war eindeutig und von ihm heiß ersehnt gewesen.  
  
Vielleicht lag es daran das Kai ihn doch etwas überrumpelt hatte. Er war nicht darauf gefaßt ihn heute Morgen zu sehen. Geschweige den so „begrüßt" zu werden.  
  
Vielleicht brauch ich doch ne kalte Dusche , und verschwand in dem Bad in seinem Zimmer.  
  
Kaum stand er unter dem prasselnden Wasser, fühlte er sich gleich besser.  
  
„Ich dachte du brauchst keine Abkühlung".  
  
Er spürte zwei kräftige Hände seinen Rücken entlanggleiten.  
  
Ruckartig drehte er sich um.  
  
Kai lächelte provozierend.  
  
„Sag mal spinnst du...".  
  
Das Grinsen verschwand.  
  
„Langsam hab ich das Gefühl...das du mich mit Absicht ärgerst".  
  
„.........".  
  
Kai stieg in die Duschkabine und drängte Ray in die Ecke.  
  
„Kannst...kannst du nicht warten bis ich fertig bin....und überhaupt wenigstens deine Klamotten hättest du ausziehen können".  
  
„Mach doch mal langsam...das kommt alles noch". Kai setzte sein typisches Evil-grinsen auf.  
  
Er drückte Ray mit seiner ganzen Kraft gegen die Glaswand der Dusche. Langsam glitten seine Fingerspitzen über die nasse Haut. Sanft leckte er das Wasser von Rays Lippen. Dieser drehte seinen Kopf weg.  
  
„Du bist ja ganz schön stur...das gefällt mir".  
  
Er griff Ray unvermittelt in den Schritt. Dieser stöhnte laut auf.  
  
Zufrieden setzte Kai einen Schritt zurück, zog sich das nasse T-Shirt und die Hose aus und griff nach dem Schwamm der an einem Haken hing.  
  
„...Soll ich dir etwas helfen ?".  
  
Der Anblick von Kais Körper lies Rays Temperatur immer weiter steigen.  
  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, hinterließ der Schwamm in Kais Hand Seifenspuren auf Rays Körper. Seine Lippen versiegelten die des anderen.  
  
Ray schloss die Augen und genoss die Berührungen und Liebkosungen. Unbewusst drängte er sich immer näher an Kai.  
  
Laut stöhnte er in Kais Mund als dieser seine Lendengegend bearbeitete.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit löste dieser sich, lächelte den anderen vermitzt an und lies den Schwamm fallen.  
  
Vorsichtig nahm er Rays Erregung in seine Hand, beseitigte sämtliche Seifenspuren und ging vor ihm auf die Knie.  
  
„Dann wollen wir mal sehen ob du an deiner Ausdauer gearbeitet hast"  
  
Sanft strich er mit seiner Zungen über Rays Erregung.  
  
„....K....Kai....aaahhhhh". Alles begann sich vor Rays Augen zu drehen. Mit seinem rechten Arm verdeckte er seine Augen bevor ihm ganz schwindlig wurde. Seine linke Hand krallte sich in Kais Haaren fest.  
  
Kai neckte Rays Glied, indem er nur die Spitze berührte. Das machte den anderen schier Wahnsinnig.  
  
„.....uhh...Ka....Kai....bitte....", er versuchte Kai dazu zubringen, seine Erregung ganz zu nehmen...doch dieser sperrte sich dagegen.  
  
„Immer langsam...sonst hör ich gleich auf".  
  
„Du...elender Sadist...Ich hasse dich".  
  
„Mach nur so weiter...dann ist sofort Schluß".  
  
Dieser Dreckskerl  
  
Rays Atem ging schneller und seine Beine zitterten vor Lust.  
  
Er wollte mehr, viel mehr, doch der andere schien keine Anstalten zu machen ihm mehr zu geben.  
  
Er spürten den festen Griff an seinem Glied und das schnelle auf und abfahren der Hand.  
  
Lange hielt er das nicht mehr aus.  
  
Er stemmte sich gegen die glatten Wände.  
  
„...K....Kai....aaaahhhhh.." ein lauter Schrei entrann seiner Kehle als Kai sich erbarmte und seine Erregung ganz verschlang.  
  
Ray konnte seinen Stimmpegel nicht mehr leiser drehen und hatte Angst die anderen könnten es Hören.  
  
Kai umfasste mit festem Griff Ray Pobacken und hielt ihn fest als er spürte, dass Ray langsam zum Höhepunkt kam.  
  
Doch kurz bevor Ray erlöst wurde stand Kai auf und hielt ihm den Mund zu lies aber weiter seine Hand am Schaft auf und abgleiten .  
  
„Wir wollen ja nicht die Pferde scheu machen oder...?" .  
  
Ray krallte sich in Kais Schultern und stemmte sich nochmals fest gegen die Wand.  
  
Als der erlösende Höhepunkt kam wurde Rays Aufschrei durch Kais Hand erstickt.  
  
Kaum hatte Kai ihn losgelassen hatte Ray auch schon Probleme alleine stehen zu bleiben.  
  
Kai packte ihm am Arm und zog ihn aus der Dusche.  
  
„Wir sind noch nicht fertig mein Freund....das beste kommt erst noch".  
  
„Wa...was....". Ray rang noch immer nach Luft.  
  
Kai warf ihn mit einem Schwung auf Bett.  
  
„Sicher...bisher hattest nur du deinen Spaß...jetzt bin ich dran". Wieder diese teuflische Grinsen.  
  
Seine Hände glitten an der noch immer nassen Haut entlang. Ein Prickeln blieb an den berührten Stellen zurück. Sanft aber mit Nachdruck drehte er Ray auf den Bauch.  
  
Ray spürte, wie Kai sein ganzes Gewicht auf ihn stemmte.  
  
„...macht dich mal nicht so schwer...".  
  
Für diese Bemerkung erntete Ray eine Kopfnuss.  
  
„Pass auf was du sagst".  
  
„Warum...ich bin bedient für heute".  
  
Kai grinste.  
  
„Wie frech...das muss ich dir wohl noch austreiben!".  
  
Er packte recht grob Rays Becken und zwang ihn, sich richtig hinzuknien.  
  
Mit einem festen Stoß drang er in ihn ein.  
  
„Pass....doch auf...willst du mich umbringen ?".  
  
Kai beugte sich zu ihm runter.  
  
„Das ist die Strafe für dein freches Mundwerk. Niemand redet so mit mir...merk dir das".  
  
Mit einem Ruck zog er Rays Kopf an den Haaren nach hinten und lies seine Zungen in dessen Mund gleiten. Gleichzeitig begann er sich rhythmisch zu Bewegen. Es ist besser an als bei ersten mal schoss es Ray durch den Kopf. Kais Hand löste sich von Rays Haaren und dessen Becken. Er schlang seine Arme um dessen Oberkörper und richtete ihn so auf, dass er sich an der Wand des Kopfendes abstützen konnte. Seine Finger krallen sich in Rays Haut. Sanft biss er ihn in den Hals. Ray legte seine Kopf in den Nacken. Er begann laut zu stöhnen, längst hatte er vergessen das die anderen noch hier waren. Kai hingegen erstickte seine Laute dadurch, dass er sich in Rays Hals festbiss. Er genoss es, die Erregung zu hören, die seinen Freund übermannte, was wiederum ihn erregte. Immer wieder lies er seine Finger über den aufgeheizten Körper des anderen streichen. Ray begann innerlich zu brennen. „....Kai....mehr....ich will mehr....bitte" Kai drückte mit seinem Gewicht Ray wieder in die Ausgangsposition und nahm ihn fest an der Hüfte. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller und fester. Er hörte wie das Bettlaken langsam dem festen ziehen Rays nicht mehr standhalten konnte und anfing zu reißen. Ray biss in das Kissen als Kai sein Glied umfasste. Sanft strich er am Schaft entlang. Kai spürte wie sich Rays Körper langsam spannte. „K....Kai" Er beugte sich zu Ray runter und knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen. Plötzlich drückte Ray seinen Körper gegen Kais und nun riss das Bettlaken endgültig. Beide stöhnten laut auf. Ray fiel zurück auf die Matratze und Kai kniete schwer Atmend über ihm. „....ich hasse dich..." Kai grinste und legte sich neben Ray. „Das hab ich gemerkt..." Ray erhob sich mit letzter Kraft und knuffte Kai fest in die Seite. „...Idiot..."Ray lächelte. Kai packte Ray am Arm und zog ihn zu sich runter. „Pass auf...sonst such ich mir jemand anderen" „Du bist ein echtes Ekel" Kai rollte sich auf Ray und setzte sich auf seine Hüfte. „Und ich bin stolz drauf" Er grub seine Finger in Rays Haare und küsste ihn fordernd. „Diesmal hast du dich besser gehalten" „Bei so einem Trainer ist das auch kein Wunder" Die Sonne fiel ins Fenster und ließ beide Körper in ihrem Licht leuchten. Kai sah aus dem Fenster. Ray strich ihm sanft über den Arm, so das dieser sich zu ihm wandte. „Wie geht's weiter Trainer ?" Kai beugte sich zu ihm runter. „Tja...das kommt ganz drauf an" Ray sah in fragend an. „Worauf ?" „Wie lang du noch mein Trainingshonorar bezahlen kannst" Kai lies seine Finger über Rays Brust wandern und formte damit eine Zahl die sich im vierstelligen Bereich bewegte. Rays Augen weiteten sich. „Halsabschneider" „Naja vielleicht geb ich dir Rabatt" „Das ist ja wohl das mindeste" Kai rollte sich auf den Rücken. Ray schmiegte sich an seinen Körper Kai zog ihn näher an sich heran und küsste Ray innig. „Kommt das mit auf die Rechnung ?" „Nein"Kai grinste frech „...den gab Gratis" Ray setzte sich auf „Kai...ich...." Kai setzte sich ebenfalls auf und legte ihm zwei Finger auf die Lippen um ihn so zum schweigen zu bringen. Er sah Ray tief in die Augen „Ich weis"flüsterte er bevor er ihn nochmals liebevoll küsste.  
  
? ? ? ? ? *****OWARI***** ? ? ? ? ? 


End file.
